


won't you stay with me, my darling?

by Splashy



Category: Muted - Miranda Mundt (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashy/pseuds/Splashy
Summary: Just some prompts for the webcomic Muted by Miranda Mundt! You can find ithere.Title from Curses by The Crane Wives
Relationships: Camille Severin/Lilinyra "Nyra" Dupre
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	won't you stay with me, my darling?

**Author's Note:**

> Camille and Nyra do some stargazing.

Camille woke to a weight settling itself on her bed. But half-asleep as she was, she paid it no mind and buried herself further into her pillow.

She had just started to drift off into sleep when something wet touched her cheek. She frowned and blearily opened her eyes only to see orange all across her field of vision. She blinked as something wet touched her again and lifted her head, seeing Beignet looking at her with his tongue poking out of his mouth and head tilted. She blinked again when she heard stifled laughter and looked up further to see Nyra looking down at her, a hand covering her mouth as she tried - and failed - to hold in another laugh.

Camille yawned and looked up at Nyra. “What...why…”

Nyra grinned at her, freckles barely illuminated by the moonlight through the window. “C’mon, princess, I wanna show you something.”

Camille groaned and flopped back onto her bed. “Does it have to be _now?_ ”

“Yes! Now is the perfect time for it!”

Camille opened an eye to look at Nyra. Upon seeing the look on her face she let out a groan and sat up. Nyra’s grin seemed only to widen.

“Perfect! C’mon, you don’t even gotta get dressed or anything.” Nyra took Camille’s hand and led her to her feet. She wasted no time in leading her out of the room, Beignet at their heels.

“What—” Camille barely had time to look down at her gray tank top and black shorts before she was forced to follow.

Nyra led them out of the mansion and around the back. They passed the greenhouse but she kept going. Camille was tempted to ask where exactly they were going, but she had a feeling Nyra wouldn’t answer her. So the two walked in silence, close enough their shoulders would brush, with Beignet happily following along. Nyra was still holding her hand, though it was warm and Camille was reluctant to drop it. So she held on.

And if she held on a little tighter than normal, well, who was to say?

Finally, after almost ten minutes of walking, Nyra came to a stop. Camille looked around and noted that there was a clearing surrounded by trees. A blanket had been laid in the middle of the clearing. Nyra turned to her, grinning.

“What do you think?” 

Camille walked into the clearing, looking around. She could see fireflies lazily flying about, their lights blinking off and on. A soft breeze blew over them, ruffling the grass and causing the trees to shake ever so slightly.

But all of that was nothing compared to the view that greeted her when she looked up. Stars scattered across the night sky, twinkling and shedding just the slightest bit of light.

She turned to Nyra and was stunned for a moment at the view of her highlighted by the moon’s glow. Nyra grinned at Camille. “So?”

“It...it’s beautiful,” she whispered. At Nyra’s grin that seemed to suddenly turn smug, she gulped and quickly tore her eyes away and back to the stars. 

“Told you!” She took Camille’s hand again - when had she dropped it? - and led her to the blanket. She sat down then patted the spot next to her. A little reluctant, Camille sat next to her. Nyra lay on her back then, blinking up at Camille and still smiling, her teeth white against her dark skin. “Care to join me?”

Camille fought to keep the blush off her cheeks - though she knew she was unsuccessful - and lay down beside her. The ground below them was surprisingly smooth and the blanket soft beneath them. Beignet settled himself on the blanket near their feet, looking up at the night sky.

She turned her attention to the sky and the stars. They glittered above, shining like the fireflies around them. For the first time in a long time, Camille felt as though she could finally relax.

She looked over at Nyra and was shocked to see the Dupre staring back at her, a smile stretched across her lips. Camille found her gaze drawn to those emerald eyes that twinkled as they looked at her, and she wondered if the stars could ever be half as pretty.

It took some effort but eventually, she tore her gaze away and back to the stars. She felt rather than heard Nyra shift beside her, and it was only then that she realized just how close they were. If she moved just an inch closer they’d be touching. Camille could feel the warmth radiating from her and ever so slightly moved that inch so they were touching.

She didn’t have to wait long before Nyra lightly took her hand, interlocking their fingers. 

They lay like that for a while, their shoulders and sides touching, hands locked together and resting between them as they looked up at the sky. The soft breeze blew over them, and everything was peaceful and silent.

Camille hesitatingly broke that silence a moment later. “Thank you.”

There was no response for a moment or two until Nyra let out a questioning hum.

“I can’t remember the last time I let myself just...exist like this,” Camille sighed. She could feel Nyra start stroking her knuckles with a thumb before she turned to look at her. Camille turned so she could look at Nyra.

“Sometimes you just have to relax. And...I’m glad I could help you with that, princess.” The two locked eyes and Camille feared she would get lost in them. She looked away and back into the night sky.

A particularly cool breeze blew over them then and she shivered slightly, wishing Nyra had at least let her change into something that didn’t show as much skin. She jumped slightly as she felt Nyra wrap her arm around her shoulders and seemed to...nudge her a little closer.

She went with it, curious, and soon found herself sort of...lying on Nyra. She felt her face heat up but decided to go with it, settling herself comfortably, fully pressed against Nyra’s side with her head laying on her shoulder. 

Camille felt Nyra running her hand lightly over her back and against her scars. She tensed at first and felt the hand on her back stop. She slowly relaxed and felt Nyra, hesitatingly at first, go back to running her hands along her back when Camille made no move to stop her.

Looking into the night sky, at the stars as they glittered above them and the moon shone down, highlighting the two of them, with the warmth of Nyra alongside her as she drew shapes and patterns over her back and her free hand interlocked with Camille’s...It wasn’t long before Camille found herself starting to drift off to sleep.

Perhaps Nyra was right, then. Maybe all she needed was some time for herself, to simply exist.


End file.
